


Sleepy Heat

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: Belphie happens to be in heat and nests in your room. You go to take a nap with him but he starts fondling. You ask for help from Asmo, who explains the situation. The only way to alleviate heat is with pleasure. (You have a threeway)Word Count: 2453
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Sleepy Heat

You come into your room to find Belphie sitting on the bed, surrounded by pillows and soft blankets. You stop to look at him in confusion, tilting your head slightly. 

“What is this?” You ask, as he motions you forward, watching you with sleepy eyes. 

“I made it comfy. Let’s sleep together.” He yawns reaching out to pull you into the bed with him. You blush slightly, but oblige, letting the sleepy seventh born wrap himself around you. He feels warmer than usual but you shrug it off, assuming it’s because he was wrapped in the blankets for a while. Your heart is beating fast, and you’re thankful that he’s behind you, otherwise he would have seen your red face. 

“Relax.” He murmurs, his warm breath brushing over the nape of your neck. Despite the position, you feel comfortable and lean into his hug as you slowly drift off into a light sleep. Before long, a weird sensation takes over your body. You shift slightly, trying to figure out what it was. Your eyes fly open when you realize that Belphie was fondling your breasts. 

“B-belphie?” You stutter, feeling yourself blush. He just nuzzles closer to you, his grip seemingly getting tighter. He’s still asleep. You lay there unsure of what to do when suddenly he squeezes your breasts tightly, drawing out a moan. He shifts behind you, and you freeze wondering if he’s waking up. But he just nuzzles his nose in your hair, his hands gently fondling your breasts again. You shift in his grip, biting back another moan as you try to reach for you D.D.D. without waking him up. You quickly send an explanation to Asmo, and wait, your heart pounding as Belphie’s hands move under your shirt. A few minutes later, you’re gasping in a desperate attempt to stay quiet as Belphie’s hands move over your bare breasts, when Asmo walks in. He takes in the situation and turns around quickly to hide his laughter. 

“D-don’t just laugh! Help me!” You gasp, your cheeks getting redder than before. 

“Sorry, sorry. There’s only one way to fix this though.” Asmo’s voice drops an octave as he moves closer. You shiver slightly, from fear and anticipation. 

“W-what is it?” You ask, your eyes half-lidded as you gazed at the Avatar of Lust. 

“Pleasure.” Asmo says simply. “He’s in heat.” You let out a gasp of realization. That’s why he made this fort of pillows and blankets. Nesting. And that’s why he felt warmer than normal. Asmo smirks at you, moving closer, his own eyes shining with lust. 

“Are you ready for a little fun, dear~? If you are we can wake him up.” You hesitate, realizing that maybe Asmo hadn’t been the best person to call in this situation. But the question is genuine, if you say no, Asmo will drag Belphie out and find another solution for you. You slowly nod your head, making Asmo look at you with slight surprise. 

“Really?” His delicate lips curve into an excited smile. He moves behind Belphie and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Belphie~ Your beautiful brother is here to help you~” Asmo practically sings. Belphie shifts, his eyes fluttering open. He looks at you, his purple eyes filled with lust and sleepiness. You shiver as he licks his lips and let out a small moan when he squeezes your breasts. 

“This explains the dream.” Belphie pants slightly, nuzzling your neck before placing gentle kisses along it. Your head tilts instinctively, making your neck more accessible to him. He pauses, and you look back at him in confusion. His hands move down to wrap around your waist pulling you closer to him. 

“Are you sure about this?” He whispers. His voice is strained, but he wants you to be sure. You nod, blushing slightly. He gives you a pleased smile, before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. Then he looks over his shoulder, his brow furrowing slightly. 

“Do you have to be here Asmo?” He asked, a slight edge in his voice. 

“Come on~ You know I’ll make it better~” Asmo hummed with a wink. Belphie sighed, but stopped trying to argue returning his attention to you instead. Asmo gives you a smirk as he slowly unwraps his scarf, shedding his clothes as he walks over to join you on the other side of the bed. Behind you Belphie shifts, and you look back to see that he’s in his demon form. Your eyes glaze over slightly as it starts to sink in. Belphie was in heat. And you just gave him permission to fuck you. He quickly strips his clothes, and you shift to lay on your back, reaching a hand up to brush against the cow print on his neck. He shivers, his purple eyes darkening, and he catches your hand with his, pressing it to his mouth. You notice that the muscles in his arms are straining, and you realize he’s holding back. You shift to sit up, and as you do, you feel Asmo slip in to sit behind you, his legs on either side of you. You lean back against his chest and give Belphie a reassuring smile. 

“It’s ok. I’m ready.” You say, watching him closely. His eyes flutter closed for a minute, and his breathing is heavy. Your heart flutters, and you feel nervous when Asmo wraps his arms around your waist, and he leans down to place gentle kisses on your neck. 

“Don’t worry dear~” He whispers into your ear. “I’m here for a reason.” You relax slightly, knowing that he wouldn’t let anything hurt you. Belphie opens his eyes again, and lurches forward to kiss you roughly. You let out a gasp, and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth. His tongue quickly dominates yours, and when he pulls away you’re breathless. He moves down, quickly moving your legs open and pressing his lips against your clit. You thrash slightly, surprised by the sudden stimulation. You hear Belphie let out a tch, as Asmo tightens his arms around your ribcage, his hands reaching up to fondle your breasts. 

“Relax dear~ We won’t hurt you~” Asmo nips at your ear before returning to suck on the nape of your neck, massaging your breasts to increase the pleasure flowing through your body. At the same time, Belphie’s tail wraps around your leg, pulling it to the side as the tip of his tail brushes against your stomach. You let out a gasp at the sensation, feeling the tip of his tail caress the sensitive skin. 

“Relax.” Belphie sighs, before once again moving to press his lips against your clit. He flicks his tongue over it, two of his fingers gently teasing your entrance. When he feels you buck your hips against him, he pushes them in, still straining to control himself. You let out a mewl at the feeling as he sucks lightly on your clit, moving his fingers in and out of you. Behind you Asmo whispers praises in your ear, turning your chin to kiss you, absorbing your moans. 

“Good girl~” He moans into your mouth, pushing his tongue in. You gasp for breath as his tongue continues to invade your mouth, feeling pressure build up in your core. “I love seeing you worked up like this dear~ And it’s so much hotter since there’s two of us~ I hope you’ll continue to be a good girl for us dear~” He continues to kiss you, only breaking to whisper soft praises to you. You buck your hips slightly, as Belphie’s teeth gently graze your clit, and Asmo’s hands roll your nipples between his fingers. You break away from Asmo, gasping and moaning, making both of the boys smirk. Asmo moves down, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin of your neck, as Belphie pushes another finger into you. You yelp in surprise, but it’s quickly drowned out by moans. The heat in your core continues to build up, and you let out a shaky breath. 

“I~ mmf~ I’m g-gonna~” Your words are cut off as Asmo kisses you roughly. He pulls away and looks at you, his eyes filled with lust. 

“Cum for us, my dear~” He murmurs, leaning down to gently bite the nape of your neck. And that’s all you need to be pushed over the edge. You let out a loud moan, sure that everyone in the house could hear you as your body trembled in Asmo’s arms. Belphie’s tail kept your legs from clenching closed as he continues finger fucking you, lapping up your juices with his tongues. He finally pulls away, convinced by your tired whines. His purple eyes fall on you, brighter than ever as he licked your juices from his fingers. You pant, looking at him through hooded eyes as he wraps his tail around your waist flipping you over and pulling you towards him. You let out a gasp as he rubs his hard member against your entrance. He pauses, leaning over you, his tail holding your ass up in the air. Asmo cradles your face, shifting to change his own position. 

“Still ok?” Belphie asks, pressing a kiss to your shoulder breath. You nod slightly, not trusting your voice, and you feel him smirk against your skin. He nips gently at your shoulder blade before straightening back up. “Good.” He says, before he slowly starts pushing himself into you. You gasp loudly as he bottoms out, and pant as your pussy adjusts to the sudden stretch. Asmo looks at you with concern, brushing your hair away from your face to look into your eyes. 

“Doing ok dear~?” He asks, with a hint of concern in his voice. You nod, your eyes noticing the tent in his boxers. You reach forward, still panting as you tug on the hem of his pants. Asmo’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment. You palm his cock through his boxers, making him smirk down at you. “Do you want to be filled from both sides~? How wonderful~” Asmo let out a slightly purr as your hand tightened around his cock. He looked at Belphie giving him a small nod. With a grunt, Belphie starts to move, slowly pulling out and pushing in as Asmo frees his own cock, letting you take your time with it. You let out little moans as Belphie continued to stretch your walls as you started licking Asmo’s cock. You had just taken it into your throat when you hear Belphie let out a growl. 

“Can’t. Hold. Back. Anymore.” Before you can respond, Belphie starts ramming into you, making you moan loudly, sending vibrations over Asmo’s cock. Asmo bites his lip, letting out a groan as he strained to control himself. 

“That’s it dear~ You’re taking us both so wonderfully~” He murmurs, cradling your face as you started to move your mouth again. The pressure in your core builds up as Asmo reaches down with both his hands to play with your breasts. You pant as you continue to lick his dick, your warm breath making his cock twitch. He let out a moan, his cheeks flushed as he looked down at you with hooded eyes. He’s dying to fuck your little mouth, but he wants to make sure you’ll enjoy it. Your legs start to shake as Belphie reaches a hand down to rub at your clit, his hands moving in circles around the bundle of nerves. 

“S-shit.” You curse under your breath, feeling yourself become undone. 

“Cum again.” Belphie says firmly, his fingers moving quicker. The heat in your core uncoils, your legs giving out as another orgasm ripped through your body. But they didn’t stop. Belphie continues to ram into you, and tears start to fill your eyes from the overstimulation. Asmo looks down to see your tears, your swollen lips, and your face screwed up with overwhelming pleasure and he can’t stop himself anymore. Without warning, he starts fucking your face roughly, grabbing your hair to keep you in place. His dick hit the back of your throat harshly, making you clench around Belphie. Tears run down your face, as Belphie’s tail brushes against the tender flesh of your breasts, his fingers never leaving your clit. 

“Again.” He growls leaning down to whisper in your ear. You let out a moan, trying to shake your head. Belphie roles into you hardly, his hips slamming against your ass as he nipped at your shoulder blades. 

“Cum with us. One more time.” It wasn’t a suggestion or a question. It was a demand. Your whole body shakes, this time your arms giving out too, as your final orgasm rips through your body. With a grunt, Belphie bottoms out, moaning at the way your pussy squeezed his cock as he released his seed into you. Asmo also moans at the way your voice makes his cock vibrate, pushing your head down on it as he released his seed down your throat. After they finished releasing their loads, they slowly pull out, Belphie’s tail still supporting your weight at your hips. Your whole body is weak, and your mind is overwhelmed with pleasure. You whine Asmo wraps his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him, your whole body sensitive. 

“Such a good girl~” Asmo murmurs, kissing your forehead as he cradles your body to his chest. “Belphie~ A towel~?” You look through a hazy gaze to see a clothed Belphie once again in human form, walking back with a warm towel looking slightly guilty. Belphie gently wipes you down with that towel as Asmo continues to coo praises in your ear. You give a tired smile heaving a deep breath as you rest your head against Asmo’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” The bed shifts as Belphie climbs into the bed taking you from Asmo. You shake your head, your voice still spent as you try to give him a reassuring smile. You lay there in a comfortable silence, Belphie petting your hair gently. There’s another shift in the bed and you look to see a clothes Asmo holding an oversized shirt. Belphie gently holds you up as they help you slip back into the clothing before letting you lay down. They move to leave, but you pout at them, lifting up a hand to reach for their sleeves. With small smiles they both settle down next to you, Belphie cuddling you from behind, and Asmo tucking your head under his chin in front of you. 

“Goodnight dear~” Asmo whispers, petting your hair. 

“Sweet dreams.” Belphie murmurs, burying his face in the crook of your neck. 

And with that you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a certain cowgirl in mind LOL 
> 
> I think this is my longest one yet. Hope you all enjoy~
> 
> Fell free to leave kudos, comments, and ideas.


End file.
